This invention is concerned with a fastener-installing tool comprising presenting means (e.g. a nosepiece) for receiving an elongated fastener element (e.g. a blind-riveting assembly or a weld stud) and holding it with one end exposed for presentation to a workpiece, the presenting means being mounted for axial reciprocation between fastener-receiving and fastener-installing positions, and delivery means by which fasteners are conveyed from a delivery end of a supply source to said presenting means when retracted to its fastener-receiving position.
The installation of fasteners such as blind-riveting assemblies and weld studs, or other fasteners which have cylindrical shanks with radially projecting flanges, must be presented to the workpiece by means, e.g. of a nosepiece, which closely embraces the shank. It is often also desirable that such means surrounds the shank completely, or as completely as possible, especially if the means, as is the case with a nosepiece in blind riveting, is going to apply pressure to the flange of the fastener.
Various feeding mechanisms for riveting tools have been proposed which are subject to problems of cost, complexity and reliability, and size. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,206 overcomes several of these problems, but even this system is larger than desirable. Also, it is subject to the need to stop the setting operation while a new rivet is delivered from a remote supply to the nosepiece of the tool.